A Quidditch Celebration
by QHCowgirl10
Summary: Sirius and OC Jackie celebrate Gryffindor's Quidditch win


Jackie stumbled up to Sirius, firewhiskey bottle in hand and looped an arm as best she could around him. Being that she was a considerable amount shorter than he was, her arm didn't even come close to reaching his shoulders as she'd intended. "Sirius, why aren't you dancing?" she slurred at him, swaying a bit on the spot. "The music is so good!"

Sirius grinned in spite of himself and sat in an empty chair, pulling her gently onto his lap. It was safer that she wasn't standing- especially in those heels. "Jaclyn Caroline O'Shay, have you been drinking?" he demanded jokingly.

He was rewarded with her guilty smile and more swaying. "Just a little," she whispered in his ear, missing slightly and bumping into him with her lips. "But don't tell the Professors, ok?"

"Ok, Jacks," Sirius said, grinning. Jackie was, if possible, even more adorable when she was drunk. "Do you like firewhiskey?" he asked her, hand rubbing gentle circles on her lower back.

Her face lit up. "Yeah I like it a lot! I've never had it before but I don-don't know why. I'm not even that drunk," she explained earnestly, looking up at him with those big blue eyes. She was too inebriated to know it, but she was melting his heart.

"Hmmm, I see," Sirius said, carefully twisting the firewhiskey bottle out of her hand and placing it on the table out of reach. "Well I think you've had enough regardless."

"Sirius!" Jackie whispered suddenly and he glanced around at her.

"What?" he whispered back, playing along.

She shifted in his lap until she was straddling him with one leg on either side of his hips. He quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from falling backwards. In her current state it was a distinct possibility. "I have a secret," she whispered and motioned for him to lean in. He did so obligingly and she put her arms around his neck to steady herself. He felt goose bumps where her skin touched his and his stomach squirmed in pleasure at her soft weight on his lap. She put her lips right against his ear, grazing his bare skin and causing a shiver up his spine. "I want to shag you, Sirius Black," she slurred, swaying clumsily.

Sirius couldn't stop his grin. Every other girl in the school said these words at least three times a day but Jackie would never be caught dead saying them. She was the only female in the school who didn't fawn over him but in her inebriated state, she had let slip the secret she had been guarding for years- she, Jackie O'Shay, wanted him. "Jackie," he said softly. "Have you ever shagged anyone?" He knew the answer before she responded.

"No," she said seriously shaking her head. "But I know I want to shag you." She was looking at him with such admiration that he couldn't help but crack a smile. Slowly he lifted her off his lap and stood, still keeping a firm grip on her.

Her face lit up. "Are we going to your room?" she asked hopefully. He smiled affectionately down at her.

"We're going to my room, Jacks," he explained gently. "But we're not shagging- not tonight."

Through the cloud of confusion caused by the alcohol she frowned up at him. "Why?" she pleaded, sounding like a child whose chocolate had been taken away.

He pulled her soothingly closer to him and murmured softly in her ear "Your first time is not going to be when you're drunk, love. We'll wait 'til you're sober, if you still want to." Jackie agreeably wrapped her arms around him and allowed herself to be steered out of the room. As they were turning to leave, Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw Lily standing behind them. She had obviously just overheard the entire exchange. She gave Sirius a relieved smile and nodded at him briefly before returning to the celebration, wrapping her arms lovingly around James.

After trying to steer Jackie down the hallway for five minutes, Sirius gave up and instead scooped her up into his arms and headed for the Gryfindor common room. She let out a squeal of surprise and burst into giggles. Sirius was shaking with laughter by the time he had managed to get her up into his dormitory- she was incredibly different from the regular, independent Jackie, but he found this endearing. The room was empty as the rest of the Marauders (and Frank) were still down celebrating the Quidditch game which James had helped win by heroically scoring 12 spectacular goals.

He set to work straightening his sheets to make the place look a bit more presentable and then turned back to check on Jackie. She had stripped down to her underwear and the sight made him drop a pillow in his surprise. "Jackie," he began weakly but she shook her head and stumbled over to him, tugging off his shirt as well.

"I'm tired," she explained to him, yawning convincingly. "I want to go to bed." He raised his eyebrows and wordlessly whipped off his belt and pulled his trousers off as well. Sirius made his way playfully towards her and, in one fluid movement, swept her onto the bed where she shrieked with laughter. He grinned affectionately down at her, hovering above with his weight supported on his arms. Jackie had no objection so he lay down in bed, pulling her on top of him. With a contented sigh she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled against him, small arms wrapped around his shoulders. He grinned and rested his chin on the top of her dark haired head and let his arm loop across her lower back, keeping her close. They stayed that way until they drifted off to sleep and when the rest of the Marauders entered, they found the two sprawled and intertwined on the bed through the night.

The morning light was shining through the tower window and the gap in the hangings, playing across the pale skin of Jackie's bare back. She stirred and sleepily rubbed a hand over her face, yawning. She had fallen asleep smiling and that warm feeling in her stomach was still there when she woke up, but she couldn't quite remember what had caused it. As she shifted, she could feel cool skin under her cheek; she froze, the night coming back to her. She sat bolt upright, ignoring the headache from her inevitable hangover and attempted to leap out of bed. Before she could get out of the bed, two hands found her waist and pulled her back onto the owner of the hands' lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius said into her ear, his voice deep and seductive despite the early hour.

"Sirius, let me go," Jackie whispered mortified and tried to struggle out of his grip. Sirius sighed and pulled her firmly back onto his lap, gripping her tightly around her waist, his chest to her back.

"You're ruining the moment, Jacks," Sirius half scolded, leaning forward to press his cheek against hers and enveloped her with his muscular arms.

"Sirius, we shouldn't be doing this- I shouldn't be here- ," she stammered, trying to pry his fingers off the bare skin directly below her black bra.

"There's no one else here Jackie. The Marauders all scored with other girls tonight- they never came home," he said in an attempt to pacify her.

"Oh God," Jackie groaned.

The sudden groans and thud of feet hitting the floor across the room, told Jackie that Sirius had been lying and she turned to glare angrily at him. He gave a sheepish grin and hastily changed the subject in an attempt to mollify her.

"How much did you drink last night anyways?" he asked curiously.

She groaned and dropped her head into her hands, massaging her temples. "Don't remind me… I'm never drinking firewhiskey again…."

"So you say now!" Peter yelled from across the room. "Wait for the game against Ravenclaw!" Sirius cleared his throat pointedly and Peter said awkwardly "Oh, er- I'll head downstairs…. Yeah, Moony is asleep in the common room- I better go get him." After the footsteps crossed the room and the door clicked shut, Jackie twisted in Sirius's lap.

"Where is James?" she whispered.

"Probably holed up in a broom cupboard with Lily," he said. "And Frank and Alice took a walk around the grounds and never came back, so we're good…" Jackie took 'good' to mean alone and she wasn't sure whether to be excited or fearful. She swallowed and shifted uncertainly on his lap, then hesitantly, looked over her shoulder at him. He was watching her with those impassive grey eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She suddenly became very aware of how little clothing separated them.

"So… You had a good time last night?" he asked casually, trailing the tips of his fingers down her sides and allowing them to rest on her hips. Jackie's stomach dropped and she went pale. _Last night? They hadn't- _

"At the party," Sirius clarified quickly, accurately interpreting her panic. "You had a good time at the party?"

Jackie flushed and replied "Yeah… I'll hand it to you- you Marauders throw good parties."

"That we do."

For a minute, they sat in silence, Jackie looking awkwardly around the room for something to break the tension and Sirius completely comfortable and playing with the ends of her hair. She had honestly never been in such a situation so she had no idea how to react. "We should get down to breakfast…" she said finally.

He bent his head and pressed his lips against her shoulder, kissing his way slowly up her neck. "I'd rather stay here."

Jackie felt her stomach knot with anticipation. She glanced into his eyes and saw that they were dark with passion. Against her better judgment she sighed and turned, checking the door to make sure it was firmly closed. When she turned back, Sirius was looking hopeful.

"I'm going to give you five minutes, don't waste-" she began but Sirius had already cut her off with a kiss.


End file.
